One component envisaged for future smart grid systems is Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI), which is expected to provide two-way communications that allow utilities to not only keep track of consumers' electricity usage, but also keep consumers informed of latest electricity prices and perform remote utility management, all on a real-time basis.